Sinestro
"Fallen Hero". }} Sinestro was a former member of the Green Lantern Corps and later he became their greatest enemy. History Deemed unfit to wield the power of the Green Lantern's ring by the Guardians of the Universe, Sinestro was brought down by his fellow Green Lanterns, including John Stewart, and stripped of his power ring. , "Fallen Hero" Swearing a blood oath of revenge and vowing to destroy the Green Lantern Corps, At some point, Sinestro obtained his own yellow power ring that was every bit as formidable as his old Green Lantern power ring, making him more dangerous than ever. Sinestro began hunting Green Lanterns and collecting their rings. After dispatching Abin Sur, Sinestro was defeated by Kyle Rayner (Abin Sur's successor) and Superman. , "In Brightest Day..." Later recruited into Grodd's Secret Society in a plot to destroy the Justice League, Sinestro was defeated once more. , "Secret Society" After that, Sinestro attempted his most ambitious revenge scheme, when he impersonated John Stewart to discredit him as a criminal. A weakened Stewart was nearly imprisoned as a result and was only able to defeat Sinestro and clear his name with Static's assistance. Sinestro later joined the Legion of Doom, notably taking part in a train robbery with Doctor Polaris, Tala, and Lex Luthor. , "The Great Brain Robbery" When the Society split between loyalty to Grodd, the original leader, and Luthor, his usurper, Sinestro sided with Luthor. Surviving the battle between both sides, Sinestro saved the lives of his allies by shielding them when a newly resurrected Darkseid destroyed the Society's ship. Putting aside his feud with Green Lantern and the Justice League, Sinestro helped fight back Darkseid's forces, taking on Parademons in Tokyo. In the aftermath, Sinestro and the other surviving members of the Society were given a five minute head-start to run for their defense of the Earth.Idem, "Destroyer" Powers and abilities Sinestro has the same powers and abilities as members of the Green Lantern Corps thanks to his yellow power ring. With his ring, he can fly, travel through space, project energy, use a force field, and generate yellow energy constructs. Background information In the DC comics, Sinestro was once the Green Lantern of Sector 1417, often regarded as the greatest Lantern in the history of the Corps. When the Guardians assigned him to train Hal Jordan, he discovered that Sinestro used his power ring to bring peace to Korugar by installing himself as a dictator. The Guardians stripped him of his ring and banished him to Qward, but the Weaponers of Qward gave him a Yellow Power ring and allowed him to return to his universe, where he became the archenemy of the Corps and Hal Jordan, who many now believed to be the greatest Lantern in the History of the Corps. Recently, Sinestro allied with the Manhunters, the Anti-Monitor, the Weaponers of Qward, and Parallax to form his own "Sinestro Corps", giving living beings Qwardian yellow power rings fueled by their ability to manipulate fear. With this massive army at his command, Sinestro hoped to bring order to the universe with the power of fear, seeking to bring this about by forcing the Guardians to allow the Green Lantern Corps to use deadly force against opponents to sully their reputation, as well as attempting to reboot the Multiverse by destroying Earth. He recruited Hank Henshaw, Amon Sur (son of Abin Sur), and a number of others before the Sinestro Corps were defeated by Hal Jordan and Kyle Rayner in the Battle of Coast City. Imprisoned on Oa, Sinestro was to be taken to Korugar to be executed, but was freed following a clash with the Red Lantern Corps. He has since reassembled the Sinestro Corps to fight against the Blackest Night along with the rest of the Lantern Corps. In the Hanna-Barbera series Challenge of the Superfriends, Sinestro was a main character and member of the Legion of Doom who appeared in every episode. He was depicted as a rather pink and skinny man. His voice was done by the late Don Messick. Sinestro's inclusion in the Legion of Doom was paid tribute to with his survival in the episode "Alive!". In the Duck Dodgers episode "The Green Loontern", Sinestro was voiced by John De Lancie. Dodgers pointed out that Sinestro looks like the Devil, to which Sinestro replied that that he's heard that before. Miguel Ferrer provided his voice in The Batman and Xander Berkeley in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Appearances * "In Brightest Day..." * "Secret Society" * "Fallen Hero" * "I Am Legion" * "Dead Reckoning" * "The Great Brain Robbery" * "Grudge Match" * "Alive!" * "Destroyer" References External links * * Category:A to Z Category:Green Lantern Corps members Category:Individuals with artificial ability to fly Category:Justice League rogues Category:Secret Society members Category:Supervillains